Various types of illuminated leaf blowers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an illuminated leaf blower having a light disposed upon a handle, the handle disposed upon a pipe section of a blower tube at an angle deviant from the perpendicular by means of a pivotally securable attachment member, the attachment member disposed upon a lockable collar, said lockable collar securably moveable along the pipe section to position the handle as desired for a particular person wielding the device, the handle having a switch disposed on a rearward haunch of a head piece, said head piece configured to be ergonomically accessed by means of a thumb of the person wielding the device, whereby the light selectively illuminates an area over which an airflow from the illuminated leaf blower is directed.